


What Lurks on The Sea

by CatCalls



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Creepy, Drabble, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls
Summary: "Greatest temptation.Oh, how had he corrupted him."





	What Lurks on The Sea

He was there again, just by the edge, close and yet so far. Tarn closed his eyes and let his digits rip through the dark waters and reach out towards the warmth, the brightness, he was like a decaying star.

Shimmering, tempting, always beautiful and promising.

He was inspiration, a hope, the things he believed lost after the betrayal of his masters, the one to shape him and then left him to drown, his fins flickered, agitated by aggravation yet to be sated, he let the ire grow and then snuffed it out, that was not the way he wanted to present himself, he needed to be elegant and gentle, every positive quality that conformed him needed to shine through in the presence of his perfect sin.

Greatest temptation.

Oh, how had he corrupted him.

For when he saw him there for the first time, waltzing towards his domain, bold and daring, he knew, he knew he has been captivated. Seduced by sharp features and shimmering azure eyes.

Hypnotizing.

And he thought of it a joke, the cruelest irony to ever be conceived by the forsaken destiny that ruled this planet, he had been beaten and broken, stripped off the very core of his existence, and he had appeared like a fallen fruit of Eden, trying to disgrace him further, he, who was a part of the creatures he was taught to despise the most, to maim and kill.

But Tarn found himself unable to take those wills into fruition, not with him, for where the presence of his lord burned the brightest, shadows of blue had started to loom in place.

And he was haunted.

Day after day, by bright smiles that put the sun to shame and hues of color that adorned the very waters he dwelled on, everywhere, he was there.

And tantalized by visions, he found himself returning, looming always close, seeing the temptation always return to the same place, some times with unsavory company, others alone, those were Tarn’s favorite moments, when he showed bright with secret and desperation, concealed sights for the rest of the world, except for him to admire, and he marveled at those gifts and treated them as such. Taking in with greed every single wail of misery and every tear of hurt.

Wishing to reach for him, to let him rest in his arms and show him how he was better for him than anyone else could ever be.

To finally drag him to where he belonged.

But he needed to remain patient, for some times, those private visits were also to show joy, to taste the ocean and the riches it had to offer. And Tarn would be the biggest hypocrite if he said he didn't cherished that as well.

Alas, everything about him made his entire being sing and harmonize like never before, and he wished to convey that song and use it as the call to bring closer to him, to help him take the first strides towards their promised future.

A second and he felt like he was dying out of wish, believing to be Tantalus, condemed to die without getting relief brought by his temptation.

But he knew the time would come soon, and he would willing wait eagerly for it, his tail flickered with tremors of anticipation and he had to withhold to every inch of his control to not give in and swim forth and make the moment be now, instead, he swam a little bit farther, barely letting words fall out of his mouth.

For hybris was punished dearly, and Tarn couldn’t survive more torture than this.

(...)

Near the shore, Hot Rod felt his breath hitch when he caught sight of the figure lurking at deep waters, and he felt his body cry out in the sense of danger, but he couldn’t get his legs to move and carry him away with the urgency the rest of his being clamored, as his senses were drowned by the sounds of the sea, commanding him to stay where he was.

He couldn't find it in himself to refuse, trapped and pleased.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This have been on my documents for a while, um, thank you for reading!


End file.
